User talk:Dancing Penguin/3
Dancing Penguin's old talk page. Hello Welcome to my talk page! - DP RE Thanks DP! -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 21:48, 1 August 2009 (UTC) No problem! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 21:53, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Thank You No prob dude. Even though I'm against UN-CP Wiki being advertised here, I have nothing against you and I still think you're an amazing editor. I'll try and work it out with Explorer and HappyfaceWantstoTalk. --Speeddasher I Need Some Help Hey man. I've been wanted some help on my future articles. Though I usually run solo, it would be nice to partner up and make articles together. How does it sound? I've got Terramé which is a parody of Animé, and Turb-E-Oh! which is a parody of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I agree. But UnitedTerra have no show-articles. BTW, Anime is a TYPE of show. The new Template:Infobox show I made should help articles. Could you help me put them on articles? Category:Sitcoms? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Watch What You Delete, Friend! Dancing Penguin, all of the Walruses were, by Joeyaa's orders, imported here to compromise for the removal of the Str00dels. Each one will eventually be Fanon-ized and rewritten for a purpose. TheWalrusWasPaul, for example, was an early one, as was Communist Poker Face and Walrus1. Please don't delete any Walrus, Str00del, or something that resembles them. Also, those things like 'Franc" that redirect to Wikipedia articles should STAY, but be turned into redirects that have soemthing to do (or not) with the item. Many imported templates on this site need those to remaing stable, so make them redirects or change the code. :Your Friend, ::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Ben I understand the entire evidence and am aware that he probably is Ben, but I can't get past how kind he has been and how he's yet (in my knowledge) to ask for a promotion. Call it childhood innocence, purity, and blind trust, but I just can't get the courage to ban the kid when he hasn't done a single wrong to me or uttered a single swear word in my knowledge. I understand where you are coming from, and the evidence is as clear as day, but again, I can't seem to muster the distrust to kick him out! He has indeed complained to me several times, and, be it my downfall, I've taken sympathy on the user despite him being one of the greatest CPW/CPFW villains of all time. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 13:05, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Penguin Hospital There are a few hospitals, but most are not good, would you like to help me and iPeng make Penguin Hospital? -- 12:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey Dancing Penguin What's up buddy? Just in case you are wondering, I am Sk8rbluscat. :D --MetalBluscat TALK TO ME! 19:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) I am doing good, how about you??? I have a fever of 99.3 degrees (my temp is usually 96.8 degrees. I feel like crap right this second... in fact, i am laying in bed editing on my laptop computer. it is a 9 inch laptop computer (a netbook) --MetalBluscat TALK TO ME! 19:39, September 8, 2009 (UTC) School already started for me... =( --MetalBluscat TALK TO ME! 16:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) (Sk8rbluscat) Hmm... Lol, why are you reading old talk pages, huh? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC)